The conventional internal combustion engine having reciprocal movements of the pistons and such reciprocation of pistons translated into rotation of a crankshaft via special transduction means, are well known. However, the conventional engines suffer major drawbacks such as low fuel efficiency coefficient due to losses on friction of slide between pistons and cylinders walls and transduction of reciprocal-to-rotational motion, thus excessive vibrations due to imbalances in the whole piston transduction mechanism-crankshaft system. The conventional engine requires many accessory mechanisms and thus they are heavy in weight and higher in cost.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional reciprocating internal combustion engines, rotary internal combustion engines are introduced. The rotary engines are developed as an alternative to the conventional reciprocal internal combustion engine and to deliver increased fuel efficiency. In the rotary internal combustion engine the energy of expanding gasses directly drives the rotation of the shaft. However, most of the existing models apparently suffer either from excessive complexity translatable into high weight and cost of production or do not provide notable gains in the efficiency coefficient.
The existing rotary engines also suffer from problems such as poor fuel efficiency and engine performance. Moreover, in many rotary type engines the structure is complex due to many components and tangled intrinsic system of gas conduits, and thus manufacturing costs become high. The reliability and durability of gas sealing mechanisms in the existing technical solutions also remains the matter of concern. Thus, simple and yet reliable model of rotary engine that would attract manufactures attention still remains a priority.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved rotary type internal combustion engine which is capable to address and overcome the above disadvantages of conventional engines. Accordingly it is desirable to provide an improved rotary type internal combustion engine which is simple, compact and reliable model and providing an improved fuel efficiency and increased engine performance.